


冬青

by ChantalVon



Category: Vocaloid, 乐正绫/星尘 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantalVon/pseuds/ChantalVon
Summary: 小姑娘和她的女巫小姐，干草堆和一把冬青木杖。





	冬青

冬青

啊呀，你怎么还不睡？……真是的，你还想听再一个睡前故事吗？……哈哈，你真是个小孩子……好的好的，你明知道我肯定会答应你的。不过，这真的是最后一个故事了哦，听完就乖乖睡觉吧，好不好？

很久很久以前，但也不是那么久，总之，那是一个希望还有用处的年代。

“绫绫不害怕吗？万圣夜时外面可会有很多女巫出现哦。”乐正龙牙已经过了在万圣夜出去讨糖的年纪，所以不参加小孩子们游戏的他只能说这些吓唬他的小妹妹，“她们抓走可爱的小孩子，然后把他们都变成老鼠。”

“我不怕！”乐正绫显然不买账，“甚至我可以抓一只女巫回来，让她表演如何骑在扫帚上。”

不得不承认的是，乐正绫的确比这个年龄的其他孩子要大胆，用来吓唬小孩子的狼人吸血鬼和巫婆都镇不住她。乐正龙牙自然知道自己这话并不会让乐正绫有一点害怕的感觉，所以他还是带着打扮成小女巫的小妹妹出去闹万圣夜。

“今晚上出门时要多加小心，”母亲叮嘱，“小孩子总爱成群结队去捣乱，他们在走路时爱说说笑笑，你们要注意自己不被撞到。”

家家门前都有南瓜头灯笼，咧着大嘴，比起恐怖更多的是滑稽。乐正绫打扮成女巫，头戴着哥哥用纸给她裹的尖顶帽子——妈妈说这样的帽子不适合一名淑女，所以她想要一顶深色的宽檐尖顶巫师帽的愿望从来没可能实现——宽大的长袍让她走路时踉踉跄跄，几次都差点摔倒。

“哦，谢谢你，龙牙。”乐正绫在又一次乐正龙牙扶起了差点摔倒的她时昂起头露出一个笑。

“也许你应该叫‘哥哥’，而不是直呼我的名字。”乐正龙牙故作凶狠要揪小妹妹的辫子，被她笑着躲开了。她知道乐正龙牙是不会生气的。

好在这里的人们都够和气，他们早早准备了糖果等待前来讨糖的小孩子们。在乐正绫表演完一首歌后，她的纸帽子里就会多出一把糖来，而这帽子自然是由乐正龙牙一路捧着的。终于，在帽子快要被填满时，乐正龙牙没忍住提出了异议。

“也许亲爱的女巫小姐应该用魔法把这些糖果运回家，而不是让她可怜的随从捧着这么多糖果？”

显然“女巫小姐”的称号很讨乐正绫的喜欢，她咯咯笑着，并不因为哥哥的抱怨而打算停止今晚的不给糖就捣乱。这位小女巫的可怜随从只好为她捧着一帽子的太妃糖，“亲爱的，我不认为用女巫的帽子当一个提篮是明智的选择。”

满载糖果回来的乐正绫今天似乎兴奋得过了头，她一路拉着乐正龙牙的衣袖蹦跳着回家。在他们正上方突然窜过去一个黑影，一闪而过后只剩下树叶晃动的窸窸窣窣。乐正龙牙警觉地四处张望——当然，他什么也没有发现——反观乐正绫，仍然是毫不在意的样子。

“也许那只是一只大鸟。”乐正绫说，然后他们进了家门。

得意于自己收获的乐正绫自然要在父母面前炫耀一会儿，道过晚安后她回到自己房间。她不知道的是今夜最大的惊喜正在房间里头等着她——正对着她卧室窗户的树上，不，是树旁，停着一位陌生的客人。

哦——！她简直要尖叫起来了！那里有一位女巫，就和她图画书上画着的一样，这简直是今夜最完美的扮演！她骑在扫帚上，身穿宽大的巫师袍，那顶有宽大帽檐的尖顶巫师帽简直要让乐正绫尖叫出来了——她做梦都想拥有这样一顶帽子，可是妈妈只会给她买蕾丝和缎带假花装饰的宽檐帽。不过，和图画书上不一样的是，这位女巫并不是一脸皱纹老态龙钟的老婆婆，她更像是邻居家温柔的大姐姐。

“嘿！”乐正绫放下手中的炸南瓜片，“你也是在今天扮演成女巫的吗？你可真像！我也想骑着扫帚出去闹节，可是妈妈说这太不淑女了。你还能爬到树上——”

“女巫小姐”打断了乐正绫的喋喋不休，她骑着扫帚稳稳降落到窗台，轻轻挥了挥手中的树枝。乐正绫顺着她动作所指的方向看过去，视线所及之处只有那盘炸南瓜片颤颤巍巍飞了起来，然后精准地缓缓落在“女巫小姐”摊开的手上。

“这是——这是魔法吗？！您一定是真正的女巫！”小姑娘爬上窗台，她刚准备把另一扇玻璃窗打开时，动作又停住了，“女巫小姐，我觉得，嗯，您也许需要让开一点，我怕这扇窗户会打到您身上。”

“没关系的，”女巫小姐说出了今晚的第一句话，她的声音像压在箱子底最华美的丝绸。但乐正绫觉得奇怪，因为这声音是从她脑后传过来的，“我可以幻影移形，就像这样。”

小姑娘转过身来，看见女巫小姐对她弯了弯眼睛。

“乐正绫，你是叫这个名字吗？我听那些小孩子都这样叫你。”女巫小姐的扫帚斜放在一旁，她在得到乐正绫毫无疑问的允许后坐在她的床上。

“是的，女巫小姐。”乐正绫把炸南瓜片咬得咯吱咯吱，只要离开父母的视线，她还是比较愿意这样吃东西，尽管这“不够淑女”和“一点也不雅观”。她不能理解吃东西为什么要雅观，谁会在进食时还在意这些东西？盯着别人吃东西的人才是真正的无礼。

女巫小姐笑了，她笑起来便更加亲切，“不要和陌生人说话”的训戒早就被乐正绫抛到了九霄云外，她打心眼儿里想同这位女巫小姐亲近。

“你可以直接叫我星尘。”远道而来的女巫小姐把自己的帽子戴到乐正绫头上，“真奇怪……我一看见你就觉得很熟悉，可我又确定我以前从来没有见过你，我在学校就被教导过不能在别人面前随便使用魔法，可我总觉得对你没有必要顾忌这些……今天是万圣夜，你扮演的也是女巫吗？”

“怎么样，我像不像？”一提到“女巫”这个词乐正绫就会眼睛发亮，尤其是在一位真正的女巫面前提到这个，她的热切心情简直要像泡泡一样溢出来了。

她站起来转了个圈——那件巫师袍还没能来得及从她身上被脱下来扔进水盆里——好让星尘看清楚一点，不过她自己知道，比起星尘身上那件，自己的袍子就像个黑布口袋，拙劣到可笑。

“这当然很可爱，小女巫小姐。”星尘对她眨眨眼睛，“但是你还缺少一根魔杖。要知道，没有魔杖的巫师是很难使用魔法的。”

“这样的话，”乐正绫小心翼翼，“女巫小姐，我可以看一看你的魔杖吗？”

星尘很难去拒绝乐正绫，她把魔杖递过去，“冬青木和独角兽的毛，我第一次拿起它时直接打翻了魔法商店店主放在柜台上盘子里的甜点。”

乐正绫捧着那跟魔杖，星尘看着她小心翼翼的动作，忍不住笑起来，“你不用这么担惊受怕的，如果没有会使用魔法的人操纵它，它不过是一根普通的木棍。”

乐正绫也有些不好意思地笑起来，她像星尘一样小幅度地轻轻挥舞魔杖，然而谁都没想到的是，装南瓜片的盘子竟然随着她的动作颤颤巍巍漂浮起来，然后在乐正绫兴奋的呼声中不慎摔了下来。

“发生了什么？”乐正龙牙听见盘子的声音便推门进来，他看见的便只有地上的碎片和一个惊慌失措的小妹妹。

“对不起哥哥……”她不安的模样让乐正龙牙跟本不忍心说她什么，“我不是故意的。”

乐正龙牙只好叹了口气，抱起他的小妹妹，“我就知道。你总是这样冒冒失失的。”

而在乐正龙牙开门的前一刻，星尘已经抓起她的扫帚骑上去了。她在飞走前凑到乐正绫的耳边，“明天我会来找你的。”

就因为女巫小姐这一句话，小姑娘怀着惴惴不安而又激动无比的心情，一夜都差点没能合眼。

翌日星尘果然没有食言。她骑着扫帚降落到乐正绫窗前时，乐正绫正坐在正对窗户的椅子上读书。黑影笼罩下来，小姑娘抬头时看见是女巫小姐，又惊又喜地拉着她，和她一起坐在床上。

“外面是白天，你是怎么不被他们发现的？”

“我也不知道。实话说，我并没有刻意去躲避人群，甚至我还从闹市上空穿过，但他们丝毫不理会我……你的手怎么回事？”

乐正绫举起她被昨天的盘子碎片划伤的手，上面裹了厚厚的纱布，“只是被盘子碎片划了个小口子，哥哥总是这样过于紧张。”

星尘拆开一层一层的纱布，里面的伤口并不能算多么严重。她轻轻挥了挥魔杖，那道细细的划伤便消失不见了。

“这太神奇了！”乐正绫一脸兴奋，“你是怎么做到的？”

“只是一个简单的治疗魔法。”

“女巫小姐，你可以教我吗？”乐正绫用一种小孩子独有的期待眼神看着星尘，“我保证会当一个乖学生的。”

星尘无法拒绝乐正绫的请求，但魔法并不是可以随便教给别人的，尽管乐正绫能用她的魔杖让盘子飞起来——梅林啊，她的魔杖可是非常认生的，居然被一个只见过一面的小孩子拿起来用——她仍然不能确定自己是否可以教给乐正绫。

好在乐正龙牙在这时出现，她询问小妹妹是否愿意和自己一起出去散步，然后得到了她肯定的回答。于是星尘便携了扫帚，跟在他们身后。不知道为什么，乐正龙牙也看不见她，她也乐得不用再施咒隐藏自己。

这附近住着几户人家的小孩子同乐正绫年纪相仿，乐正绫看见他们在一起玩闹便不愿意再和哥哥一起散步。乐正龙牙见这里离家里不过几步路的距离，便放心让她在这里同小孩子们一起玩闹。星尘便藏在树上，看着乐正绫她们。

这个年纪的男孩子，喜欢小姑娘的方法永远是故意去欺负她。所以当一个小男孩试图去扯乐正绫的辫子时，旁边的小孩子都都没有在意。而树上的星尘便赶在这一刻，扔了个石化咒下去。

乐正绫转身时只看见那个小男孩站在自己身后一动不动，脸上还带着之前小心翼翼接近她时的表情。而那边乐正龙牙已经在喊她的名字让她回家了，星尘才又丢了个咒立停。

“这太有意思了！”知道坐在自己卧室的床上，乐正绫还一直笑个不停，“这一定是你的魔法让他停在那里吧？不知道你有没有看见他的表情……”

星尘同她一起笑，之后她突然想起什么一样，“比起这个，我倒是很在意你的母亲。她为什么总是待在自己的卧室里不出来？”

一提到母亲，乐正绫的情绪立刻便低落下去了，“她病了。虽然父亲和哥哥都说这没什么大不了的，他们之前一直骗我说母亲只是太累了。可是我越来越少看见她离开自己的床，而且家里总是请医生和自称有魔法的人过来，他们一来就是去母亲的房间，这些总是瞒不过我的。”

“自称有魔法的人？”

“是的。之前找了多少医生，只怕母亲也不见好，父亲就去找那些人。”乐正绫低头摆弄自己衣服上的蝴蝶结，“但如你所见，母亲并没有好转。”

“那你相信他们吗？我是说，有魔法的人？”

“我不相信他们，但我相信你。”

乐正绫脱口而出，反倒让对面发问的星尘接不上来话。

“星尘，你这么厉害，能不能也像对我一样给母亲施个咒语治好她的病？”小姑娘目光灼灼盯着她，“我觉得你一定可以做到的。”

“我很难保证……但是，我可以为了你试试。”

然而乐正绫所看见的是母亲在被星尘施咒后仍然没有什么好转。她不怨星尘，生死有命，就算是魔法也未必能改变。医生曾经说母亲很难活过这个冬天，这是她偷听到的。所以星尘不能改变什么，她也不觉得奇怪。

终于，在一个大雪纷飞的早上，母亲阖上了眼。

星尘知道乐正绫不怪她，让她用魔法与死神斗争确实太难了，可她不敢面对小姑娘为母亲悲伤的眼泪。

她落荒而逃。

在星尘离开后的第二年，乐正绫终于决定把她七岁那年遇见的女巫当作一场梦境。只是这场梦境太真实了，她说服不了自己。她也拒绝在万圣夜穿上女巫的服饰出去闹节，甚至在别人提起自己曾经迷恋女巫时会因为恼怒和羞赧而脸颊通红。

所以两年后星尘又一次出现在她身边，是她从来没敢期待过的。

“女巫小姐？！”

乐正绫又惊又喜，她没想到在这样一个没期待过的时刻星尘会再次出现。

“你长高了好多。”她降落在乐正绫身旁。

“她们都说我长高了。你看这只小猫，”乐正绫抱出一只小黄猫来，“它现在真胖。但是星尘，你好像瘦了。”

她的小姑娘一下子抛开了先前的伪装，还像两年前一样拉着她问东问西，对魔法的好奇怎么也挡不住。

“我这两年来到处旅行。不过真奇怪，这世界改变的速度好像太快了一点，和我以前所记得的完全不一样了，我甚至连我从前学校的入口都找不到。不过还好，你一直都没有变。”

她们又恢复了从前那样的相处，除了每天固定的时间都有一位家庭教师教乐正绫算数、历史和礼仪，此外每时每刻她们都形影不离。然而奇妙的是，除了乐正绫以外，谁也看不到星尘。这免去了她们的很多麻烦。

“这样正好，”乐正绫仍是从前的一派天真无邪，“这样你就只是我一个人的女巫小姐了。”

那只小猫咪呜一声，把自己缩成了球，睡在乐正绫的枕头边。

变故是突然发生的，只不过是发生在那只小猫身上。

家庭教师在上课时忍受不了有一团毛球在自己脚边绕来绕去，却碍于面前乖巧的小女孩而不好发作。终于在那只小黄猫第三次咪呜声打断了上课的进程时忍不住，抓起它就往阳台那里甩出去。

但他的力度似乎过大了，与他一贯自持的绅士风度不符，小猫的凄厉叫声和乐正绫的惊呼几乎是同时发出来的。坐在窗外树上打盹的星尘被两道声音惊醒过来，她忙掏出魔杖想扔一个石化咒出去，可这次，

她的魔法又一次失灵了。

她瞪大眼睛，不敢相信地看着坠落下去的小生物。

没有声音了。

“你说你是女巫，可你的魔法常常失灵。”乐正绫一句话要被自己呜呜的哭声打断成三句，她抹着眼泪，可是这完全不受控制，她的眼泪流出来的速度远比她擦眼泪的速度快，“那只小黄猫，她是那么小……然后就从窗台上掉下来了……可是只要你石化了她，或者用一个飞来咒……就像我们刚见面时你对我的炸南瓜片所做的那样……我知道这与你无关，这不是你的错，可是……”

“对不起……可是我也不知道为什么会变成这样。”星尘低着头，她仍坐在自己的扫帚上。她身后的那根树枝是小黄猫以前常趴着的，现在那里空落落的。乐正绫的眼睛已经哭肿得像桃子一样，满面泪光的模样让星尘心里一颤，她总觉得自己曾经在哪里见过乐正绫这副模样。

“你总是对我说对不起……可是明明不是这样的，你不是女巫吗……魔法什么都能做到……”小姑娘抽抽噎噎语无伦次，一口气几乎要喘不上来，“但其实我从来没有怪过你……”

“……对不起。”

星尘嘴张开半天，却什么也说不出来。到最后她也只能说出这三个字。

“我也不知道为什么会变成这样……我能让你的伤口复原，让试图欺负你的男孩子变成石头，可是当我对你的母亲用魔法时却没有效果，明明那只是一个最简单的治疗魔咒。还有这只猫……”

“它好像被用在和你直接相关的以外的人身上时都失了灵，在我与你说话时，别人也听不见我的声音，他们甚至都看不见我。在他们的眼里，我好像是透明人一样。”

“我从最开始就觉得这很奇怪……明明并没有过去多久，可是这里一切的变化都很大，大到与我从前的

记忆完全不是同一个时代。我的朋友们也都不在了，除了你我谁也记不得。而且过去这么久了，一只连联系我的猫头鹰都没有。”

“我还发现我无比害怕火，就好像火曾经给我带来了极度的痛苦。可我记不起来了……到底是为什么……我什么也记不得了……”

乐正绫停止了哭泣，静静地听着星尘说。她用手背擦干净眼泪，而这是被母亲不允许的。

“我花了好久才弄明白到底发生了什么，在我离开你的这两年里，我试图回到当年我的学校，却发现我无论如何找不到入口了。我不知道这些年里发生了什么……魔法是不会骗人的，那就只剩下另外一种可能，也许我早已经死过了……你明白吗。我早已经不属于这个时代。”

“我翻阅你们的史书，发现记载了用火刑处死女巫的时代与我最熟悉的时代极为相似……我害怕火，连远远看见壁炉的温暖火焰都会觉得身体如撕裂般疼痛。”

“我也许就死在那时，而现在的我，不过是梅林开的一个玩笑。这些事情林林总总加起来，让他的居心都变得可疑。”

星尘又低下头，乐正绫走上前去，帮她把眼泪擦干净。

“我想，你应该离开了，女巫小姐。”她抱住星尘，“我只好仍然相信上帝，而你的梅林会保佑你。”

星尘一言不发，接过她的冬青木魔杖，骑上扫帚在窗台前转了两圈。而当她最后一次看向小姑娘的窗台时，乐正绫在微笑着对她挥挥手，口中说着什么，她离得太远，没有听见。

星尘这一去，足足有十多年没有音信。等她回来的时候，乐正家已经张罗着要把乐正绫嫁出去了。

“我听说你要结婚了。”星尘停在乐正绫的窗台上，“也许我应该说恭喜，还有新婚愉快。不过我真的没想到居然这么快，他们就要把你嫁出去了。可是不知道为什么，这些话只能在我的嘴边打转或是很随意地说出来，让我真心的祝福出这两句话真的非常难。”

乐正绫还记得她。不过已经长成亭亭少女的乐正绫自然不会像第一次看见星尘那样热切地表达自己的激动心情，更何况她现在一点也轻松不起来。

“你回来了。”她说，“好多年过去了，你还是一点也没有变。”

星尘低着头，“而你已经长大了，阿绫，你同以前变了很多。比如这是我第一次没看见你卧室里面的点心盘子。而我……你已经知道了的，我早已经不属于现在这个时代。”

又是一阵难堪的沉默。四月的花树丝毫不吝啬自己的美色，随风晃动着开满花朵的树枝。这是一个可以被收进诗集的夜晚，虽然迄今无诗为证。星尘从来没有遇到过这样一个美好的春天，这样由面前小姑娘的一句话、一声笑、一道目光组成的全部春天，她不知道梅林会不会再让她拥有这样一个春天。

“女巫小姐，你能把我带走吗。”她像在说梦话一样喃喃，“‘乐正绫飞来’，然后我就飞过去，你就可以带着我离开了。”

她的女巫小姐这一次什么话也没说。

有风吹过来，窗外那棵大树便任它的叶子在风里摇啊摇。

“星尘，女巫小姐，你最后再看我一次吧。”乐正绫笑了，这是她自母亲去世后第一次完全展露自己最真实的笑颜，“你再看我一眼呀，等到明天，他们就要把我接走了。”

“我不想结婚，我一点也不想嫁给他……嫁出去后，我就是大人了，我也要和他们一样变得爱说谎，我不想那样……我还想像以前一样和你坐在一张床上，看你的冬青木魔杖……”

她在哭。

星尘最害怕的，就是乐正绫的眼泪。

“也许我可以试试。”星尘咬咬牙，“既然我的魔法只有在面对你时不会失灵，也许我可以让你坐在我的扫帚上把你带走。”

那天夜晚发生了什么，除了夜奔的乐正绫和星尘以外，谁也不会知道。她在城外的一棵冬青木下面带恬静微笑，像是甜甜睡去。她像在日出的早晨化作泡沫的小美人鱼，又像是终于随祖母一起去了天国的小女孩。她比从前的任何一刻都要满足。

人们仍然看不见小姑娘的女巫小姐，但只有她们知道，在生命的最后一刻她们相拥而眠，并一同化作了名为生命的冬青树。

……然后呢？没有然后了呀。……我不是已经说了吗，女巫小姐早就被烧死了，而小姑娘，她也死在了冬青树下，死在女巫小姐的怀里呀。

……故事不够美满？亲爱的，这个世界本来就不够美满，你必须得接受这一事实。如果世界上只有美好没有苦难，那这个世界就也不复存在了。

在这个故事里希望没有用处？……不，亲爱的，希望还是有用处的，这一点任何时候都对哦。嗯……你觉得现在的年代，希望还有用处吗？……哈哈，你当然不知道了……哦亲爱的，我保证并没有轻视你的意思。事实上，我不该和你说这些的，你只是一个吵着要多听一个睡前故事的小孩子呀。

……哦！多亏你的提醒，我差点忘了这回事了。只有小姑娘能看见女巫小姐，是因为曾经的小姑娘，在女巫小姐将要被烧死时，流下过最真诚的眼泪。

她要被烧死了。

在那个小国家里，曾经有这样一个浪漫的习俗。当死刑犯被绑起来押送去刑场时，还有最后一种救他的方法——如果有一位少女愿意以自己的人格为担保作为这名死刑犯无罪的依据，并把自己的头巾扔给他，表示愿意嫁给他的话，这名死刑犯就会被赦免。

在有相对先进的医疗技术的城市里，医生可以救人们的命，而略微闭塞一点的乡村则不得不依靠巫师。乐正绫始终记得那位骑着扫帚来的女巫小姐，是她救了重病的母亲。所以她和女伴从镇上采买东西回来，在路上遇到了那辆押着星尘往火刑场去的刑车时，她无论如何不能无动于衷。

“是的，我比谁都清楚，她是无罪的！”

她不顾周围人们的议论和指指点点，坚定地站在刑车前。车上的星尘因为惊讶而瞪大了眼睛，你会后悔的，她说。

乐正绫并没有听清她说了些什么，但她还是露出笑，“我永远不会后悔。”

只是她忘记了这不是普通的行刑，而是大主教要处死他恨之入骨的女巫。所以当刑台下的干草烧起来时，星尘能做的只剩下对乐正绫弯弯眼睛。人们或是叹息着走开或是议论个不停，谁也不会记得刚刚那个不懂事的小姑娘打断行刑进程时发生的小插曲。

“我的魔法失灵了。”乐正绫听见星尘的声音，但她并不知道这声音从那里传过来。看身旁的人，似乎也没有受这声音的影响。

“如果可以，我真希望死在冬青树下而不是干草里……请记住我吧，记住我。然后只要你活着，我就不会死。”

星尘闭上眼睛。在这之前她最后向外看了一眼。四月是最残忍的季节。透过肆虐的火舌，她看见的只有小姑娘的眼泪，在这明媚的四月春光里格外耀眼。

……故事到这里，就真的真的结束了哦。睡吧，亲爱的，现在已经很晚了。

……嗯？你会不会遇上这样一个女巫？这可说不定哦。也许也是在一个春天，或者是一个万圣夜，骑着扫帚过来的女巫小姐会降落在你的窗台上……当然了，女巫是善良的女巫，她是不会把你变成小老鼠的。

哦我亲爱的，你真的该睡觉了……晚安。


End file.
